the_world_of_tarinathfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarant - The City of Strings
"Sure, its streets ain't spotless like the light swept streets of Ambroth, and it ain't the calm retreat of Silkwood. But you want music? Dances? The biggest damn library in the whole of Tarinath, and the best inventions she's ever seen? Well, you came to the right place then, sonny. Welcome to Tarant." - Warnen Copperpot, Gnome, Chief Tinkerer in The Guild of Inventors A somber hub city in at the intersection of several major roads in Auris, Tarant has always been a fairly large city, but recently has had a large population boom after the end of the Crusade. Many refugees from the sacking of Ambroth took refuge in the City of Strings, and despite it's somber nature and frequent rainfall drifting in from the Sea of Storms, many chose to stay when the Golden Dawn finally retook the capital. With the influence of the Tarant College of Music and Arts and the rapid growth of the city's Great Library, the City of Strings has become a forefront in culture, music, and knowledge. The City of Strings Music has long been the center of Tarant's culture. There are few street corners in the city that lack at least one performer stoically playing their violin, the instrument that gives The City of Strings it's name. The city's College of Music and Arts is a hub for bardic performers in all of Auris, and are frequently hired by the nobles of the city for lavish balls and masquerades. The Grand Theater of the college is a popular attraction, and many travelers from around the world can be seen enjoying the monthly performances that the college puts together. The Great Library A relatively recent addition to the city, The Great Library came to be when refugees from Ambroth fled to the city during the Crusade. Originally starting as a group of learned men pooling their knowledge to think of the best way to fight the undead menace in the capital, eventually it gathered many historians, librarians, magicians and more, all pooling their knowledge under one roof. With even more magically talented individuals fleeing Ambroth even after the Crusade was won over twenty years ago, the library quickly grew into one of the largest depositories of information that Auris has ever known. The Great Library is open to all comers with no charge, although select stock are only available to those buying into a library membership, and the rumor has spread that there is even another layer of materials that are kept secret, deemed to sensitive or dangerous for all but the most trusted members. The Guild of Inventors One of the most powerful factions currently in Tarant, the Guild of Inventors sprang into being and quickly became popular after The Great Library came to be. Piggybacking off of the knowledge now available to the city, The Guild, equal parts magic and science, has added much to the current improvements of the city. The city streets are lit by alchemical lamps provided by The Guild, and carts and other more bizarre forms of transportation dot the city. aslkdjnflsajn